


Grow Like A Plant

by The Orm (Silberfederling)



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberfederling/pseuds/The%20Orm
Summary: Tylers time in Fireweed was not always easy. At least he got a plant, named it, and kinda realized what he wanted to do with his life.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Grow Like A Plant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic about growth. About getting better. And it a big Thank You for Seek, the Mod of the Tell Me Why Discord, who is perfectly able to handle a horde of Goblins on her own. Seriously, Seek, thank you for handling us, a few mole rats, and some of the people who were not that nice when they joined the Discord Server.
> 
> I hope, you all will enjoy this little fic about some parts in Tylers life. And yes, this is the first time of me writing a story in English, so I really hope, everything is understandable.  
> If there are mistakes or problems, please tell me!
> 
> And if you've already read this: I might or might not have posted this before on a website related to Tell Me Why.

-11-  
When Ollie entered Fireweed, he was scared, as opposed to what he said to Aly. He said _Don’t worry, I will be fine_ , but he was not.  
The building was big. The people faceless. He vaguely remembers sitting in front of a desk, talking to the administrator of Fireweed, some social worker standing right behind him.  
Then he was alone in a small room. He should unpack, what he brought with him. Just a few clothes. A book. And his goblin figurine. They allowed him to keep his stuff, since it was not much or dangerous. He sat on his bed. Eyes closed. He still had to put a cover on the sheets, but he would do that later. He tried to use the voice but could not hear anyone else. He didn’t think it would work, but he hoped.  
He felt a bit like crying, even though he wanted to be strong. For his sister. And for himself, since he was not a cry-baby. He was strong. And maybe sniffled a bit. That was just because of the dust, not because he felt lonely. And lost.  
But at least… no one tried to call him another name than Ollie.

-12-  
When Ollie got in trouble the first time in Fireweed, Aaron, his mentor, brought him a plant.  
_You are… a bit like this plant_ , he said. When Ollie was confused, Aaron just smiled. _You’ll understand._  
Ollie didn’t and he didn’t want to care for a stupid plant. He just wanted to go outside and visit Aly. Or Aly to visit him. But that police dude did not allow it. And maybe he did some stupid stuff afterwards, that brought him into troubles. At least he broke something of his own stuff and not of someone else, he thought, even though he did not say it. Even though he wanted. Aaron did not let him. He just held the plant pot out to Ollie. Just in his reach.  
He took the plant and put it on his windowsill. He sighed. Then he threw himself on his bed. Caring for a plant was at least a more pleasant punishment than doing the dishes for three weeks in a row. Not that he had to do that before.  
He only hopes that it would be okay, if the plant dies. Ollie never had one before. And he had no clue what to do.  
  
-13-  
When Ollie thought about getting a new name, the first one he came up with, was Herbert. He would never think that it would fit him. But he tried to think about names. He still liked Ollie, since it sounded a bit like Aly, but he was a person on his own and he kind of wanted his own name. Even if it was hard finding a name for oneself.  
_Guess, you’re Herbert now, huh?_ Ollie looked at his plant. It grew quite a bit and was a bit greener than back when he got it. And maybe he liked it a bit more than back when he got it. Also, he knew a bit better what a plant needed. The sticky notes form Aaron really helped with it.  
But so far, he still did not know what to name himself. Maybe he should ask if he could borrow a lexicon of names? Maybe he could come up with something by himself.  
_Wish, you could talk. I’m sure you are great with names_ , Ollie said.  
He’ll never tell anyone that he started talking with his plant. But Herbert was a great listener. It was just sad that he couldn’t answer.

-15-  
Tyler was angry. Chief Brown again said his sister was not allowed to visit him. He did not even want her to phone him – Letters must be enough, he said. But it was not.  
Tyler was really angry. When he spoke with a councillor, they told him, that he was not allowed to start HRT until he was out of age. Since he was in states custody, puberty blockers were the best they could do for him. Everything else had to wait until he was older and free to go where he wants.  
Tyler was angry. Aaron still expected him to care for this stupid plant. It was a great metaphor when he was younger, but now it was a burden. It was hard enough to care for himself. He did not want to think about watering a stupid plant. And really did not want to smile to plant and talk with it.  
_Be nice to Herbert_ , was the only thing Aaron said, when Tyler complained. _Be as nice to him, as you are to yourself._  
Tyler was angry, because he got the hint. And he didn’t want to admit that he needed help.  
He was angry mostly at himself.

-17-  
Tyler had only one more year until graduation.  
Tyler had only one more year until he was free to go wherever he wanted. The requirements the judge enforced would be fulfilled then. And still… the thoughts about having his life completely for his own, were strange. Tyler did not know what he wanted to do. At least not exactly. Sure, he knew he wanted to start testosterone, and this is something he definitely would do. But overall…  
He knew that he wanted to be out in the wild, somewhere up in the mountains, being a park ranger, stopping people from hunting endangered animals (or altogether), and he worked hard for this. But this wasn’t the only thing to do.  
He didn’t know when he should meet Alyson. And he promised to meet up with her as soon as he could. He didn’t know when he should leave Fireweed, since technically he could stay a bit longer. He didn’t know when he was ready to go out there, in wild, being some cool park ranger. And maybe breeding some spiders in his shed next to his cabin just because he could.  
He knew what he wanted, but also, he did not.  
  
-18-  
When he graduated Tyler was relived. Now he would be free to go anywhere, even though he decided that he wanted to stay. Paying back what he got at Fireweed, working as a Mentor there. He was already cleared for the job, could still live there as a part of the payment and work with Aaron.  
He could help other people grow to be better versions of themselves. And he could start HRT in peace, slowly getting more the one he already was.  
He knew this would need time; hormones are no magical juice that change one overnight. And it was hard to wait.  
But sometimes, life is hard.  
Also Tyler could not yet see himself visiting Delos Crossing or meeting his sister. He was not there yet and needed time. But the time will come, and he will be grown, just as Aaron said back when he was twelve, and be ready. And he still has a little plant on his windowsill that he needed to care for. For now, it was not the time to give it to someone else. Or – even worse – abandon it.  
If he was honest with himself: They both needed a bit more time.

-20-  
Just a year left.  
In his last letter he promised Alyson to come and help her to clean out their old house next year. Afterwards they would sell it. None of them wants to hold on it. To live in there. Or to rent it.  
And he was scared. Just as he was when he entered Fireweed.  
Now he had to enter the world. Or… his old world again, what would be the bigger issue.  
He passed very well, was seen as _your regular cis guy_ **TM** everywhere around Fireweed. But in Delos Crossing they remember him as another version of himself. And he did not want this.  
He found himself caressing Herbert. Sometimes he wished he could live just like this little fellow: Standing in the sunlight, being loved by some dude who randomly – better would be regularly, but he was really not in the position to make demands on this issue – poured water in his pot.  
Would be a nice live.  
He really should go and live on a mountain far from civilisation. Could be the closest he could get to living the same life as Herbert. Sunlight, a bit of frozen water, and a nice log cabin instead of a plant pot.

-21-  
When he left Fireweed, Tyler was excited.  
A bit scared if he still would feel the same bond as ten years ago with his twin, but also curious to really get to know her now. He sure he’s not the only one who has grown quite a bit. Of course, he and Aly had their letters, but this was not the same as talking in person.  
He would miss the people at Fireweed, though. The kids. The other mentors. His plant.  
He really hoped that Aaron will take Herbert back and water it properly. Now he wondered how it could survive this long. It was not like Tyler always cared properly for Herbert. More like a little water here and there, and a bit of luck. Sometimes, Aarons help.  
A bit like me, he thought. He also had a little bit of luck, Aarons help. And a bit of water, when he remembered to drink enough.  
Yes, he really would miss Fireweed.  
Tyler smiled. Now he would start another story. With less plants and one more crafty goblin. But maybe, one day he’ll grow another plant. He could name it Herbert II. A bit easier than coming up with another name.


End file.
